sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Himyar
The Kingdom of Himyar is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 742 BC. Major cities include Zafar, the capital, San'a and Aden. The gods worshipped in Himyar include Nasr, a vulture God. List of Kings * Abu Malik I 756-740 BC * Yasir Yuhan'im I 740-726 * Nashir an-Ni'am I 726-703 * Ass'ad Abu Karib I 703-686 * Shammar Yuharish I 686-657 * Shammar Zarash I 657-633 * Yasir Yuhan'im II 633-605 * Abu Malik II 605-584 * Watar Yuhamin I 584-556 * Zu-l-Karnain I 556-524 * Yasir Yuhan'im III 524-496 * Karib-il Watar I 496-464 * Abu Malik III 464-423 * Yasir Yuhasdiq I 423-390 * Yaqrub Malik Watar I 390-377 * Nashir an-Ni'am II 377-328 * Sharah-bil I 328-309 * Zu-l-Karnain II 309-279 * Yazil Bayin I 279-249 * Dhu Shanatir I 249-224 * Yasir Yuhasdiq II 224-189 * Haris ar-Ra’ish I 189-160 * Karib-il Watar II 160-133 * Nashir an-Ni'am III 133-97 BC * Abrahah Zu-l-Mamur I 97-61 BC * Amdan Bayin Yuhagbid I 61-27 BC * Yasir Yuhasdiq III 27 BC-2 AD * Shammar Zarash II 2 AD-30 AD * Dhamar 'Ali Yuhabir I 30-62 * Yada'-il Watar I 62-99 * Yasir Yuhan'im IV 99-144 * Tharan Ya'ubb Yuhan'im I 144-181 * Watar Yuhamin II 181-214 * Zu-l-Karnain III 214-249 * Laziz Yuhnaf Yuhasdiq I 249-285 * Haris ar-Ra’ish II 285-314 * Shammar Zarash III 314-346 * Abu Malik IV 346-380 * Kariba’il Yuhan’im I 380-411 * Karib-il Watar III 411-447 * Nashir an-Ni'am IV 447-483 * Yasir Yuhasdiq IV 483-509 * Ass'ad Abu Karib II 509-540 * Yasir Yuhan'im V 540-568 * Shammar Yuharish II 568-599 * Karib-il Watar IV 599-626 * Amdan Bayin Yuhagbid II 626-660 * Shammar Zarash IV 660-697 * Zu-l-Adjar I 697-723 * Nash'a-Karib Yamin Yuharhib I 723-754 * Ass'ad Abu Karib III 754-792 * Dhamar 'Ali Bayin I 792-828 * Yazil Bayin II 828-864 * Halk-amar I 864-900 * Zu-l-Karnain IV 900-935 * Karib-il Watar V 935-971 * Amdan Bayin Yuhagbid III 971-1006 * Yaqrub Malik Watar II 1006-1045 * Ass'ad Abu Karib IV 1045-1088 * Afrikis I 1088-1113 * Shammar Yuharish III 1113-1150 * Yasir Yuhasdiq V 1150-1159 * Yusuf Ash'ar Dhu-Nuwas I 1159-1183 * Halk-amar II 1183-1206 * Yasir Yuhan'im VI 1206-1228 * Yazil Bayin III 1228-1259 * Nashir an-Ni'am V 1259-1290 * Zu-l-Adjar II 1290-1318 * Karib-il Watar VI 1318-1347 * Laziz Yuhnaf Yuhasdiq II 1347-1379 * Shammar Yuharish IV 1379-1404 * Tharan Ya'ubb Yuhan'im II 1404-1435 * Halk-amar III 1435-1472 * Sharah-bil II 1472-1498 * Yarim Yarhab I 1498-1516 * Dhamar 'Ali Dharih I 1516-1539 * Dhamar 'Ali Bayin II 1539-1563 * Il-Adhdh Naufan Yuhasdiq I 1563-1595 * Malik-Karib Yuhamin I 1595-1620 * Sharah-bil Ya'fur I 1620-1665 * Amdan Bayin Yuhagbid IV 1665-1694 * Warau-amar Ayman I 1694-1722 * Yarim Yarhab II 1722-1746 * Ab-Karib As'ad I 1746-1794 * Yusuf Ash'ar I 1794-1824 * Ab-Karib As'ad II 1824-1867 * Nash'a-Karib Yamin Yuharhib II 1867- ** Crown Prince Abu Malik